


To be Queen

by Galaxa13



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Non-Sgrub AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:38:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxa13/pseuds/Galaxa13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feferi had finally ascended to the throne, but her greatest trial is something she could have never foreseen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To be Queen

You knew things would be tough. You knew back when you were just 6 sweeps old you'd have to face trials. Taking the throne being one of your firsts. It was a grueling battle, but you eventually stood the victor over her corpse. The both of you could hear Her urging you both to spill blood. She didn't care which of her daughters won in the end, she just wanted one to finish the other off.

Admittedly you were a little shaken after the battle. Injury and fatigue were not the only source of your nerves. You might have even thrown up afterwards, when no one was looking. You were no stranger to killing due to the need to feed Gl'bgolyb, but it was different when it was another troll. Some may think you weak for being so shaken, but that feeling of commonness when it came to murder was exactly what you planned to change once you took your place on the throne. No more would it be a kill or be killed world. No more would the privileged kill the lowly simply for being weaker. No more would the unfit fear for their lives. You would make it a better life.

So you worked hard. As hard as they had pushed against your changes you pushed back twice as hard to enforce them. As the sweeps ticked by your grand vision slowly came to life. You were making a difference. As slow as the change was, it was was happening. Night after night you toiled away, reversing all the damages the last empress had done over her long and terrible reign. You always knew it would be tough, but you never realized how tough it would actually be until _she_ came along.

You first found out about her when Gl'bgolyb became distracted. You had only felt that feeling before when Her Imperial Condescension had returned planetside to face you in your duel for the throne. You went to visit her, but before you could even get close she had swatted you away and gave off an aura of immense protectiveness. You knew then that she had a new young troll in her care. It was surprising at first, but over time you came to enjoy the idea. When she was older and your shared lusus not quite so protective of her you would welcome her by your side. You would show her what you had built and teach her to be just and good. 

The first true encounter with her did not go as swimmingly as you had hoped. She was incredibly defensive. She was sure you had come to dispose of her as a threat to your power. It took a long time to get her to trust you enough to walk by your side through your throne room. It took even longer to get her to think of you as a friend, but eventually you got your wish. Ah, but what a folly it was to pursue such a dream. It only made what was to come that much harder on the both of you.

As she grew older the both of you could sense your lusus growing agitated. Neither of you could ease her and you both grew worried something terrible was coming. As time passed the source of her agitation became clear. She wanted another duel for the throne. You had tried to convince her that a duel to the death was no longer necessary. That you could both rule. She would have none of it. The longer the two of you refused to take up arms against one another the angrier she became and the louder her voice grew. 

Eventually you could no longer ignore her command. Your people were dying and the only way to save them was by the spilling of a richer blood. The two of you faced off and finally your mother's cries for blood were acceded to. Once more you stood over a royal corpse and once more you felt sick and weak. This had not been what you wanted. You had never wanted this.

As time passed by you became more jaded to your own caste. You gave up taking them under your wing as soon as Gl'bgolyb lifted her tentacles. You gave up even trying to contact them whenever they showed up. It always ended the same and you learned that it would either be you and all that you had worked for and built, or it would be her. You could not allow everything you had done to be just another chapter in Alternia's history. You could not risk having things go back to the way they were. So sacrifices to your childhood vision had to be made. At first it was hard to come to terms with this. They were the closest match to your own genetics. They were your descendants. There was even a time where you refused to supply genetic material to the Mother Grub, but they still came. Nature had a way of making sure there would always be a new generation in line for the throne. A new generation Gl'bgolyb would demand that you slaughter. So you became hardened. You were no longer the starry-eyed young girl to whom the empress was more an abstract idea than a real person. You were no longer the misguided teen who thought she could fix everyone and keep them safe. You are the ruler of Alternia.

And you intend to stay that way.


End file.
